Nisiquiera la muerte
by ChoconDice
Summary: Near se encuentra en su cuarto de los edificios SPK, meses despues del fin del caso Kira, reflexiona sobre lo que sucedio y todo lo que perdio...aunque lo perdido puede volver a encontrarse - MelloxNear (Death Note)
1. Capítulo 1 - Soledad

**Capitulo 1 - Soledad**

* * *

Nate River estaba sentado en su habitación, haciendo click en "play" de un video que ya ha visto cientos de veces, una de sus manos posada en el frío escritorio y la otra enredando uno de sus mechones blancos entre sus dedos, una manía que ha mantenido desde que recuerda. No tiene objetivo de por si, tal vez solo lo tranquiliza...en especial después de lo sucedido hace unos meses atrás.

 _-"El asesino serial conocido como 'Kira' fue encontrado muerto esta tarde por la policía japonesa, testigos dicen que_ -"

Pausa. Ya tuvo suficiente de aquel reportaje por hoy, solo comunicaba a la comunidad lo que el ya había presenciado en carne propia, dejando más de una cicatriz de por medio...

Y era verdad, el asesino Kira (En realidad llamado Light Yagami, pero eso estaba obviamente oculto para la sociedad por razones de seguridad) murió intentando escapar de la policía, cuando ya lo tenían acorralado y le sacaban en cara sus crímenes y la naturaleza demencial de su moralidad, su perfil inocente se quebró para mostrar su verdadera faceta de psicópata.

Al principio de la investigación sus razones para participar eran de pura intriga, a Near solo le interesaba el caso porque sentía curiosidad sobre el método de asesinato de Kira, deseaba enfrentarse a el y ganarle en su propio juego, ¿Cómo seria ganar contra quien se proclama Dios? Una motivación infantil más que nada.

Pero según fue avanzando la persecución contra Kira, sus razones se volvieron cada vez más personales, Light le había arrebatado una de las pocas cosas que más apreciaba en su monótona vida, una persona en la que confiaba totalmente, alguien a quien dejaría en manos su vida incluso si tuviera una pistola contra su sien.

Suspiró profundamente y cerro los ojos al recordar a la unica persona que había amado, Mihael Keehl.

Mayormente conocido como Mello, fue su rival desde que eran niños estudiando en Wammy's, pero aquella envidia y frustración solo eran de parte de Mello, la verdad era que Near nunca había sentido odio por él, al contrario, le gustaba y le encantaba el modo en el que era extremadamente brillante pero a la vez, emocionalmente era como una explosión, un fuego inconsumible, su ira era incapaz de ser calmada, pero tampoco su determinación, estudiaba día y noche para poder sobrepasar a Near y ser el futuro sucesor de L. Ojalá hubiera podido decirle que las notas no importaban, que nunca pensó que el fuera inferior, que juntos eran aun mejor que L, que lo quería... Pero ya era muy tarde para eso.

Mello había muerto en un intento de presionar a Kira a través de Takada, pero ella tenía escondido un trozo de la Death Note...murió quemado dentro del camión junto a ella.

Ahora Near se encontraba solo, debería sentirse satisfecho por haber logrado capturar a Kira, pero pensar en todo lo que se sacrificó para ello lo hacía sentir peor, decidió ir a tomar una ducha, estaba cansado y necesitaba dormir, asi que se paró de su asiento y entro en el baño, sin tener idea de lo que ocurriría despues.

En la obscuridad, sin que nadie lo notará, alguien coloca una carta sobre su cama...

* * *

 **N/A: Wiii, primer capitulo xdd se que fue un poco corto ^^Uu voy a intentar continuar esta historia lo mas pronto que pueda! La verdad es que el tema se me ocurrio de repente y tenía tantas ganas de escribirlo que me puse a trabajar el mismo dia xd**

 **Bueno, ojala lo disfruten, sigan la historia para saber lo que ocurre *musica de suspenso* y dejen reviews please!**

 **Saludos y abrazos (´∀`)( ˘ ³˘)**


	2. Capítulo 2 - Recuerdos

**Capitulo 2 - Recuerdos**

* * *

Near giro la llave de la ducha y su espalda se estremeció en un reflejo involuntario por el agua caliente, para luego relajar sus hombros y apoyar su frente contra la pared.

Comenzó a recordar el primer día en el que llego a Wammy's, no debía de tener más de 4 años cuando Roger lo encontró en una casa abandonada y vieja, escondido dentro de un armario y aterrorizado. El anciano lo llevo con cuidado al automóvil que estaba estacionado afuera y lo cubrió con su chaqueta marrón (en la que quedaba nadando porque había una gran diferencia entre un hombre de 60 años y un niño) Durante el viaje intento conversar con Near, le hacía varias preguntas sobre sus padres y su hogar, le explicaba hacía donde iban y que pronto estudiaría para ser un posible sucesor de L.

Pero sus intentos eran en vano porque el albino se mantenía completamente en silencio, como si no lo escuchara, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, repitiendo una y otra vez el horrible recuerdo de sus padres muriendo a manos de dos ladrones que irrumpieron en su hogar.

Los padres de Near intentaron protegerlo escondiéndolo dentro del armario y distrayendo a los ladrones lejos de aquella habitación, él logro salvarse, pero solo físicamente…ver a sus padres morir le dejo una herida emocional que no ha podido sanar a pesar del paso de los años.

Near parecía ser un robot sin sentimientos ni emociones, que se limitaba a cumplir lo que se le ordenaba y era incapaz de sentir felicidad, tristeza, compasión o amor…pero la verdad es que en su interior era muy sensible, demasiado para su gusto.

Se prometió jamás volver a expresar sus sentimientos libremente como cuando niño, porque si lo hacía le daba la oportunidad a los demás para herirlo, era ilógico, prefería aislarse de los demás por el miedo a que dañaran sus sentimientos, pero a la vez deseaba y necesitaba la compañía de los demás.

Su único rescate llego en la forma de un inquieto y alborotador rubio, Mello le hablaba y pasaba tiempo con él (aunque la mayoría de las veces solo para recordarle que el ganaría el puesto de L) porque su complejo de inferioridad lo obligaba a intentar de todas las formas superar a Near.

La mayoría del tiempo Near se aburría, las clases eran demasiado sencillas para él, sus compañeros hablaban de cosas muy triviales como para hacer amigos y sus puzles blancos ya no presentaban ningún desafío para él. Nada le llamaba la atención y nada le interesaba, pero eso solo hasta que tocaba el timbre de recreo, Near salía rápidamente de la salón de clases y se sentaba en la sala común, una amplia habitación al lado del patio que consistía solo de un piano y unos cuantos sofás, en el que los alumnos podían sentarse a conversar y estudiar.

Entre esos alumnos estaban Mello y su mejor amigo Matt (de el cual Near sentía celos, pero jamás lo admitiría), él ya sabía su horario, pronto llegaría escandalosamente, abriendo con un portazo, probablemente con una barra de chocolate en su mano y hablando con Matt, quejándose de mi o discutiendo sobre el próximo examen.

Y así como lo predijo, entro tal y como esperaba, Near sonrió ante esto y pacientemente espero a que Mello se sentara a su lado para protestar sobre lo injusto que fue la diferencia de notas entre los dos y que la próxima vez lo vencería.

 _-"No lo olvides oveja, solo yo podré ser el sucesor de L, me elegirá a mí"_ dijo con una mirada agresiva, afirmándolo como si fuera un hecho

 _-"Estoy seguro de eso, Mello"_ Se limitó a sonreír divertido, le encantaba la confianza y seguridad de mello en sí mismo, a diferencia de él que no corría riesgos a menos de estar completamente seguro de que saldría bien.

Nate se despertó de su trance, cortó el agua y salió de la ducha para secarse, restregó una de las toallas en su blanco cabello, "oveja", Mello siempre lo llamaba así, su pelo era suave y ondulado como el de las ovejas, pero obviamente el rubio no lo decía como un cumplido…

Se vistió con su ropa de siempre, una camisa y pantalones blancos de pijama, acompañado de unos calcetines del mismo color (odiaba caminar descalzo) y salió del baño, dejando un camino de vapor detrás suyo.

Al sentarse en su cama notó un sobre posado sobre una de las almohadas, lo tomó y lo observo por un momento, ¿Quién lo habría dejado? No escucho a nadie entrar, ¿Valdría la pena abrirlo? Habían fanáticos de Kira dispuestos a matar a su perseguidor.

Suspiró e ignoró todos los escenarios negativos posibles, probablemente era de uno de los miembros del SPK, abrió el sobre y sacó la carta en su interior, muy simple y con números negros:

 **" 5 19 20 15 25 22 9 22 15**

 **22 5 1 12 1 3 21 5 22 1**

 **-13 5 12 12 15 "**

Near sorprendido y confuso pensó "¿Qué significa esto?"

* * *

 **N/A: Hola! Gracias por leer mi historia (´∀') sigan atentos para saber lo que ocurre despues! Por favor dejen reviews :3**


	3. Capítulo 3 - Códigos

**Capítulo 3 - Códigos**

* * *

El albino observo atentamente la secuencia de números, intentando descifrar su significado, varias ideas pasaron por su mente, ¿será una clave? ¿un número de identificación? ¿coordenadas? Pero todas esas posibilidades eran improbables, tomo la carta y se dirigió a su escritorio, el cual estaba rodeado de estantes con copias de antecedentes policiales y archivos de casos anteriores, la policía japonesa le había dado un permiso especial para tener copias de los archivos y pruebas, dado a que ahora él era el detective más famoso del mundo y más de una vez los casos, aunque parecían estar resueltos, tenían cabos sueltos que solo Near lograba captar y resolver.

Se sentó y encendió la pequeña lámpara a su lado, sacó una hoja de papel y lápiz del cajón, decidido a traducir el significado de los números.

Su primera observación fue que más de un número se repetía, por lo que descartaba una relación matemática entre los números. Analizándolo más detenidamente notó que había separaciones entre dos, uno y más números, por lo que los conjuntos más cortos serían artículos y lo mas largos podían ser verbos u adjetivos. ¡La secuencia era una oración! Cada numero era parte de un código.

Códigos…en el pasado él y Mello estudiaban algunos de los códigos más conocidos, los utilizaban para enviarse mensajes secretos (a veces eran amenazas de Mello, otras veces intercambiaban ideas, porque aunque eran rivales mantenían una relación intelectual profunda) Pero aun así era imposible que fuera una carta de parte suya, a menos que encontrará una manera de enviar mensajes desde el mas allá.

Decidió poner sus conocimientos a prueba, debía asignarle un valor a cada número, ¿pero cómo descubrir cuáles eran? Repasó mentalmente los códigos que conocía, había un código sencillo de números que solía utilizar con Mello casi todo el tiempo, consistía en que se utilizaban los valores numéricos de las letras del abecedario

(A correspondía a 1, B a 2, C a 3, etc.)

Valía la pena probar, tal vez llegaría a una oración coherente, comenzó desde el principió:

 **"5 19 20 15 25"**

 _ **"Estoy"**_

Sonrió un poco sorprendido, traducirlo iba a ser más fácil de lo que pensaba.

 **"22 9 22 15"**

 _ **"Vivo"**_

 _ **"Estoy vivo"**_

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al leer la frase, tenía un presentimiento, pero se negaba a siquiera considerar que fuera posible. Ansiosamente siguió traduciendo.

 **"22 5 1 12 1 3 21 5 22 1"**

 _ **"Ve a la cueva"**_

¿La cueva? Near lo meditó por un momento, pero pronto lo recordó, la cueva era uno de los lugares más peligrosos y menos visitados de los suburbios, y tenia una razón de ser así, las mafias dentro del país se juntaban en reuniones que siempre cambiaban de fechas, por lo que la policía no tenia manera de saber cuando seria la próxima reunión.

La mafia y los códigos…Near estaba atónito, su presentimiento fue verificado al traducir la ultima palabra:

 **"-13 5 12 12 15 "**

 _ **"-Mello"**_

Near negó con la cabeza exasperado, esto era imposible, alguien debía estar jugando con su mente, debía ser un impostor, incluso podría ser la mafia usándolo como carnada…pero reconocía los números de Mello, la presión innecesaria contra el lápiz le era más que familiar ¿y si en realidad estaba vivo? Pero había muerto quemado, no quedó casi ninguna evidencia…

Era demasiada emoción, estaba confundido y asustado, la persona más importante para él, que creía muerto, estaba vivo y aunque fuera así no sabía si estaba en peligro o no.

Prefirió ir a dormir y buscar una solución mañana, era muy tarde para encontrar una respuesta a algo que por ahora no podría saber. Guardo la carta en el cajón y apago las luces, se acostó dentro de su cama, pero le dificultó conciliar el sueño. Cuando logró dormir soñó que era un niño otra vez y observaba a Mello jugando en el patio, deseando que lo invitara a jugar con él.

* * *

 **N/A: Holiwis! Tercer capitulo aaaaaa hasta yo me emociono asdflkjhg ojala les haya gustado y quieran seguir la historia (｡･ω･｡)**


	4. Capítulo 4 - Reencuentros

**Capítulo 4 - Reencuentros**

* * *

Near se despertó y abrió los ojos lentamente, intentando acostumbrarse a la luz de la madrugada. Dio un bostezo y se dio vuelta entre las sabanas, a pesar de la falta de sueño se despertó bastante temprano, por costumbre suponía.

Miró de reojo el reloj que marcaba las 7 am en su velador, en unas horas más llegarían a trabajar los demás miembros del SPK, pero eso no le preocupaba, tenía libertad de horarios y sólo contactaba con ellos cuando era necesario.

Se sentó en la cama y estiró sus brazos, podría haber sido un día como cualquier otro, pero la curiosidad y la intriga lo llenaban por dentro. Se levantó y se dirigió a su escritorio, debía comprobar que el mensaje de ayer no era un sueño, aunque en realidad no estaba seguro de si deseaba que fuera así. Al ver el sobre sus dudas se aclararon y suspiró aliviadamente, todo lo ocurrido ayer era verdadero y no una loca alucinación de su mente. Eso al menos suponía que le quedaba una esperanza.

Primeramente, si Mello deseaba encontrarse con él debía hacerlo rápido, porque el rubio era muy impaciente y Near necesitaba encontrar las respuestas a todas sus dudas, eran demasiadas y estaba confundido ¿Cómo logró sobrevivir? ¿Por qué decide hablarle ahora? ¿Por qué no vino él mismo a buscarlo? Pero esas preguntas son para después, su prioridad era encontrar a Mello y asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Sabía que alguien como él enfrentaba varios peligros a causa de su modo de vida, su vinculo con la mafia, siempre arriesgado. Near había estado preocupado por su bienestar desde que Mello decidió irse de Wammy's con lo poco que tenía, las calles no eran un lugar agradable para un joven de casi quince años. Pero obviamente Mello no era una persona normal y se valió de su inteligencia y carisma para ganarse la confianza de los lideres de la mafia, quienes lo acogieron y adentraron en aquel mundo de crimen oculto.

Pero en aquel momento era aún peor, porque podría volver a perder a quien se le había sido arrebatado por Kira, era demasiado dolor para soportar. Su objetivo era encontrar a Mello de la forma que fuera, aún si eso significaba arriesgar su propia seguridad.

Era mejor no notificar a ninguno de los integrantes del SPK de su misión, Mello podría sentirse amenazado, tomando en cuenta que ninguno de sus guardaespaldas confiaba en él luego de que lo apuntará con un revólver. Era de esperarse, sólo Near comprendía el significado implícito de sus acciones.

De todos modos aún existía la posibilidad de que fuera un engaño o una trampa. Afortunadamente no era totalmente inútil sin la protección del SPK y mantenía artefactos de seguridad personal en caso de que se encontrará vulnerable. Rápidamente tomó una ducha y empacó unas cuántas pertenencias por si Mello las necesitará, en el peor de los casos carecería de los elementos necesarios para subsistir.

Para su propia protección prefirió recorrer la mayor parte del camino junto a un chófer, del cual se despidió sin antes recordarle que mantuviera aquel viaje secreto. Near manejaba las suficientes influencias como para que el conductor no dudara ni un segundo en asentir y tomar el camino de regreso.

"La cueva" obviamente no se encontraba a simple vista, para llegar a ella debías conocer el trayecto exacto dentro de un laberinto de bodegas y torres de contenedores, que probablemente almacenaban productos ilegales comercializados por la mafia. Sabía el camino de memoria, no era la primera vez que Mello pedía encontrarse con él en ese lugar. La única razón por la que no revelaba a la policía aquel escondite era para proteger a Mello (y aunque lo hiciera la mafia era demasiado poderosa y organizada para ser detenida tan fácilmente).

Finalmente llegó a la entrada de la cueva, pero estaba cerrado y no se escuchaba ningún indicio de que hubiera alguien dentro...esto le dio un mal presentimiento y estaba a punto de irse cuando desde una sombra alguien le tapó la boca con una mano y con la otra sostenía un cuchillo contra su cuello amenazadoramente.

Estaba detrás suyo por lo que no podía ver el rostro de su atacante, tuvo un momento de pánico pero recordó el paralizador eléctrico dentro de su bolsillo. En medio del forcejeo intento tomarlo sin movimientos bruscos, si se daba cuenta le cortaría la garganta de inmediato.

Estaba cerca de lograrlo cuando escucho un disparo que resonó en sus oídos, la mano que sostenía el cuchillo tembló y la dejó caer, pronto estaba libre y su casi-asesino se encontraba en el suelo, con un agujero de bala atravesándole el estomago y quedando en un baño de sangre rojizo.

Near aún paralizado por lo ocurrido no levantó la mirada hasta escuchar:

 _ **"Oye oveja, lo menos que podrías hacer es darme las gracias por salvarte la vida"**_ \- Esa voz ronca, profunda, con un tono sarcástico leve y afilada como una navaja...solo podía pertenecer a una persona.

No podía creer lo que veía, ahí estaba Mello y no era una ilusión, no era otro cruel engaño de sus fantasías, todavía tenía su cicatriz de la quemadura, una herida que lo hizo madurar y marcar la diferencia con su pasado. También su largo cabello rubio que antes estaba perfectamente cuidado, ahora estaba desordenado y le llegaba hasta los hombros, pero mantenía aquel brillo particular. Su vestimenta que obviamente no era para pasar desapercibido, Mello siempre había buscado llamar la atención y ser valorado como es...Pero lo que confirmó totalmente que era real fueron sus ojos, un azul profundo que te hacia sentir que miraba dentro de tu alma y al mismo tiempo mostraba la suya...y era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

 _ **"No haz cambiado nada, igual de blanco y raro"** _ \- Mello sonrió con una mueca burlona

Parecía esperar a que respondiera con su mismo humor pero con aquel shock lo único que Near pudo hacer fue acercarse a él, rodearlo con sus brazos y romper a llorar como un niño pequeño. La única persona que lo había visto llorar era Mello, en aquel momento soltó toda la tristeza, rabia, confusión y añoro que sentía.

 _ **"Creí que jamás te volvería a ver..."**_ \- murmuró Near entre sollozos.

Mello sonrió reconfortantemente y pensó que lo mejor por ahora era abrazarlo y dejar que liberara todo el dolor que llevaba dentro.

* * *

 **N/A: que hermoso momento (ㄒoㄒ) tenía muchas ganas de escribir esta parte, ojala lo disfruten!**


	5. Capítulo 5 - Refugio

**Capítulo 5 - Refugio**

* * *

Mello acarició el cabello del albino en un intento de calmarlo, enredando suavemente sus dedos entre los mechones blancos, hace tanto tiempo que no lo tocaba que se había olvidado de lo increíblemente suave que era.

Para aislarse de cualquier contacto humano cercano, Near había creado muros alrededor suyo, separándolo de emociones innecesarias, problemáticas e hirientes. Ese muro había funcionado, nadie nunca había persistido en intentar relacionarse con él, nadie a excepción de Mello, quien derrumbó con facilidad sus murallas y lo dejo vulnerable al golpe de sentimientos que le generó el rubio. Solo con él podía liberar sus emociones y desahogarse en el llanto, lo hacía sentir protegido porque Mello era más que su faceta agresiva y conflictiva, también tenía un aura cálida y comprensiva. Near suponía que ambos se mostraban partes secretas de sus almas, una conexión mutua e intima que no se desvanecía con el tiempo.

Se acercó más al pecho de Mello en un esfuerzo de ocultar su rostro enrojecido e hinchado por las lagrimas, aunque le había abierto su corazón todavía sentía vergüenza de sus propia debilidad hacia él. Mello lo tomó del brazo y lo alejó lo suficiente para que su otra mano tomara su rostro desde la barbilla y lo forzara a fijar su mirada en él.

Near aún mantenía algo de rabia ya que Mello no había contactado antes con él, dejando que pensará que estaba muerto, ¿a caso no le importaban sus sentimientos?

 _ **-"¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo que no pensaste en decirme que estabas vivo?"**_ \- intentó mantener un tono distante y amargo

Mello suspiró y se mordió el labio inferior- _**"Lo siento mucho…es algo bastante complicado, pero prometo que tengo razones validas para no haberlo hecho…"**_ \- Near le creía, sabía que aunque lo odiaba jamás le mentiría y si fuese a hacerlo lo haría mucho más convincente, pero aun así se daría cuenta, para él Mello era un libro abierto fácil de leer-" _ **Near…ahora necesito un lugar seguro para estar, se que no lo merezco por no haberte llamado pero-"**_

 _ **"Podrás quedarte en los edificios del SPK"-** _ dijo en una voz cortante, no era la primera vez que lo ayudaba para salvarle la vida, borrar sus antecedentes, dejarlo escapar 'accidentalmente', darle un refugio contra sus enemigos, etc. Aunque trabajaba para la ley, cuando se trataba de Mello sus acciones tomaban una postura neutral, porque los bandos no importan cuando debes proteger a quien más quieres, si era necesario las reglas podían doblegarse para asegurar el bienestar de Mello. Eso era uno de los beneficios de tener tanta influencia en la policía. Mello también se preocupaba por su seguridad, tanto la mafia como los fanáticos de Kira intentaron irrumpir dentro de los cuarteles generales, él siempre se aseguro de que estuviera a salvo, incluso si eso implicaba arriesgar su posición en la mafia al asesinar a cualquiera que intentara poner un dedo en Near. Siempre se habían protegido el uno al otro, algo bastante irónico para quienes son rivales.

Mello lo observo con una mezcla de sorpresa y culpabilidad- _ **"Near…te prometo que cuando estemos allí te lo explicare todo, ¿de acuerdo? Esto aún no ha terminado, capturar a Kira no elimino el problema"**_

 _ **"He tenido mis propias sospechas, la sensación de que quedaron asuntos ocultos sin resolver, debemos discutirlo…llamare a Rester para que estén al tanto de todo, no me sorprendería que dispararan a un muerto-vivo"**_ \- dijo sonriendo levemente

Mello le devolvió la sonrisa- _ **"En cuanto a él…"**_ -señaló con la mirada al cuerpo sin vida del asesino- _ **"no creo que debamos preocuparnos, era un mafioso de bajo nivel, contratado como espía por un empresario, quería estar al tanto del manejo de su dinero"**_ -empujó el arma de su mano rígida **-"En cualquier momento lo mandarían a matar, tsch…deberían darme las gracias"**

 _ **"De cualquier modo, debemos irnos de inmediato"**_ \- no podía evitar sentirse asustado en aquel lugar.

 _ **"Vamos en mi moto, no esta muy lejos"**_ \- Near se estremeció al escuchar aquello, por su mente pasaron las estadísticas de accidentes en motocicleta, no era muy fanático de los objetos a alta velocidad…

Mello notó su rostro de nerviosismo y sonrió reconfortantemente- _ **"No te preocupes, es bastante seguro"**_ -dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la salida- ** _"Si tienes mucho miedo, puedes agarrarte fuerte de mí"_** \- le dijo con un tono burlón.

Near rodó los ojos y sonrió nostálgicamente, echaba de menos que lo molestara y se burlara de él, porque aunque Mello jamás lo admitiera, él sabía que era de manera afectiva. Por eso cuando lo llamaba 'oveja' en vez de tomarlo como un insulto lo tomaba como un tierno apodo.

Tal cómo lo había dicho, la motocicleta estaba estacionada a unos pocos metros. Pintada de negro y marcada con rayones, recuerdos de las peligrosas misiones en sus primeros años dentro de la mafia. Comenzó desde la base para llegar a la cima, era un novato que podían manipular como a un títere en tareas que solo terminaban en muerte, pero trabajó poco a poco y los lideres de la mafia se dieron cuenta de que podían aprovechar su inteligencia poco común para su beneficio. En poco tiempo mejoraron sus estrategias, lograron alianzas entre mafias internacionales y aumentaron sus ganancias. Se ganó el respeto de todos y tomó el control en sus manos. Pareciera que sin importar el lugar en donde este, Mello estaba destinado a triunfar.

Mello se sentó en la parte delantera, mientras que Near lo hizo detrás suyo, al principio no pensó en sujetarse de él, sería demasiado vergonzoso, además de que quería probarle a Mello que ya no era un niño temeroso del mundo exterior y que podía valerse de si mismo sin necesitar la asistencia de sus guardaespaldas. Pero al momento de que bruscamente arrancó el motor se aferró a la espalda del rubio, su valentía y autonomía tenían excepciones…

No podía verlo pero podía sentir la sonrisa de Mello, por alguna razón sentía satisfacción al ver que Near necesitaba su ayuda. Cuando eran pequeños lo defendía de los demás abusadores con la excusa de que 'solo él podía molestarlo'

Mello conocía un recorrido secreto para llegar a los edificios, debía permanecer oculto, el simple hecho de permanecer en el exterior significaba ser un blanco fácil. Si algo había aprendido de estar en la mafia era cómo evitarlos.

Llegaron a la entrada de los edificios y Mello se detuvo, se mantuvo en silencio por un rato y luego dijo- _ **"Sabes? Ya puedes soltarme"**_

Near se sonrojo de un leve rosa y aparto sus brazos de su cintura, alejó su mirada de Mello y se limitó a marcar el número de Rester. Fue una explicación muy corta y aunque Rester le advirtió que no era seguro dejarlo entrar Near lo ignoró y le dijo que simplemente hiciera su trabajo, él sabía en quien debía confiar.

Subieron por los ascensores hasta el penúltimo piso, pidió estrictamente que les dieran privacidad y que trabajaran normalmente para no levantar sospechas. Había una habitación siempre lista en caso de que Mello la necesitara, Near había olvidado desmantelarlo luego de su funeral…al menos ahora volvía a tener utilidad.

Entraron en la habitación, era bastante cómoda, estampada de blanco como casi todo dentro del edificio, consistía de una cama individual, un estante de libros que Mello había dejado el día que se fue de Wammy's (los cuales Near conservó durante años), su propio baño y una mesa con dos sillas, las cuales solo han sido ocupadas por ellos, tanto para discutir casos como para jugar ajedrez.

Ambos se sentaron y Near dijo en voz calmada- _ **"Puedes quedarte el tiempo que gustes o necesites, tendrás acceso a todo y podrás moverte en libertad"**_ -Lo miró fijamente- _ **"Pero primero debes cumplir lo prometido"**_

 _ **"¿Por qué estás vivo?"**_

* * *

 ** _N/A: perdonen la demora orz! Andaba de vacaciones y no había tenido tiempo para escribir :c y para peor se me había eliminado el archivo xd lo tuve que escribir de nuevo (Ｔ▽Ｔ)_**

 ** _Ojala les guste y sigan la historia! Viene mucho suspenso y ternura que les dara diabetes (?) y esoo, gracias por leer!_**


	6. Capítulo 6 - Explicaciones

**Capítulo 6 - Explicaciones**

* * *

 _ **"Tu mismo lo habías dicho, Takada solo mantenía buenas notas, pero en realidad era bastante estúpida"**_ -suspiró y arregló un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja- _ **"la pregunta debería ser por qué no estoy muerto"**_

Near lo observo atentamente, intrigado por cómo logro escapar de aquel destino, Mello tenía una gran capacidad de sobrevivencia pero un camión envuelto en llamas era un desafío totalmente diferente. De cualquier modo, después de resolver el caso de Kira y descubrir la existencia de los shinigami podía creer en cualquier cosa...

 _ **"Después de secuestrarla le pedí que dejara su ropa a un lado, ya haz visto a los aliados de Kira guardar trozos de la libreta escondidos en caso de que estuvieran en peligro de ser descubiertos"**_ -Mello metió su mano dentro de su bolsillo y sacó una barra de chocolate- **" _Le di una manta para que se cubriera"-mordió un trozo del chocolate-"quería darle aunque fuera algo de dignidad. Ella intento guardar una parte de la libreta dentro de su sostén pero logré verlo antes de que lo escondiera"_**

Near lo miró desconcertado y negó con la cabeza- _ **"Eso no explica la llamada de Light Yagami ni el incendio"**_

Mello hizo un gesto con la mano para que se detuviera _- **"Paciencia, eso no es todo"-**_ Comprendía la ansiedad de Near, si alguien regresara a la vida de repente querría saber cómo sucedió de inmediatamente _ **-"Pensé que sería más inofensiva pero me equivoque, no tuve otra opción más que amenazarla para que le respondiera a Light lo que yo le dictara. Tal como puedes ver funcionó casi a la perfección, al parecer Kira confiaba en las habilidades de Takada ya que no dudó en ningún momento que lograría zafarse del secuestro"**_

Near asintió, Kira era muy minucioso y estratégico, incluso a la hora de escoger sus aliados. Takada cumplía la mayor parte de sus requisitos, era inteligente, fácil de manipular y con un fuerte sentido moral de la justicia. Haría lo que fuese para garantizar el triunfo de su Dios contra los criminales.

 _ **"Al principio pensé en dejarla libre pero era sólo compasión, debíamos eliminar cualquier clase de apoyo hacia Kira...iba a encerrarla dentro de uno de los cuarteles pero ella se suicido con el trozo de la libreta, según ella le había fallado a su Dios y no merecía vivir con la culpa, no hice ningún intento para detenerla..."**_

Near notó un indicio de culpa en sus ojos, debía de estar cuestionándose si es que lo que hizo fue correcto o no...para haber pertenecido a la mafia y tener una naturaleza tan violenta Mello tenía un buen corazón. Podía sentir ,aunque fuera por un momento breve, compasión hacia alguien que en esas circunstancias era su enemiga. Pero a la vez su lógica contrastaba contra esas ideas, un asesino no debía tratarse más de lo que merecía, la forma en la que terminara no era de su incumbencia, lo único importante era detener a Yagami lo más pronto posible y hacerlos pagar por todas aquellas muertes.

 _ **"Luego escapé las llamas y fingí mi muerte, lamentablemente no duró por mucho, la mafia tiene ojos y oídos por todas partes. No faltó mucho para que se dieran cuenta de que estaba vivo, me llevaron a una reunión con los líderes e intentaron convencerme de que siguiera trabajando para ellos, creándome una nueva identidad para no levantar sospechas sobre mi presunta muerte a la policía"-**_ Mello observó la obscura noche en la ciudad por la ventana de la habitación y luego fijo su mirada en Near, quien evito sus ojos avergonzado, hace tiempo que Mello no lo miraba de manera tan fija y penetrante- _ **"Pero lo rechace, no es la vida para mí, ya tuve suficiente de ver a gente morir por mi culpa y la avaricia de un puñado de imbéciles...aun así librarse de la mafia es algo muy difícil, ya sabes, conoces demasiado"-**_ Mello suspiró frustradamente y se levantó de la silla.

 _ **"eso es todo por ahora, tengo que ocultarme de la mayor red de criminales del mundo, nada de que preocuparse"**_ \- Dio una sonrisa falsa y esperó que Near reaccionara a su comentario pero se mantuvo en silencio, pensativo.

Luego de un rato dijo con voz calmada- _ **"No es nada más que otro juego, tal vez un poco más desafiante, pero eso es lo que lo vuelve interesante ¿no lo crees?"**_ \- Near sonrió decisivamente y Mello lo observo fascinado, si había algo realmente para admirar del albino era su deseo de encontrar retos que desafiaran sus habilidades, Near no se rendía y buscaba ganar a toda costa. Sólo alguien con esa perseverancia pudo haber derrotado a Kira.

 _ **"Cómo tu digas, oveja"**_ -le revolvió el cabello y se paseó por el cuarto, estaba igual que antes a pesar de que no había estado allí desde hace meses, cogió uno de los libros y empezó a hojearlo, era un libro de poemas que se llevó de la biblioteca cuando tenía trece años. Se preguntó por qué Near se habría molestado en guardarlos tanto tiempo...

 _ **"Mencionaste que tenías sospechas sobre un nuevo levantamiento de Kira, ¿En que te basas para ello?"**_

Mello no apartó su vista del libro, había marcado sus poemas favoritos con flores secas del patio de Wammy's- **"** _ **Ya sabemos sobre la existencia de los shinigami, es probable que otro de ellos intente lo mismo que Ryuk, pero esto se limita ya que no tenemos mayor conocimiento sobre su mundo o sus reglas"**_ -guardó el libro dentro del estante y se quitó la chaqueta de cuero, dejándola sobre la cama y estirando sus brazos, cómo si fuera posible captar aún más la atención de Near- _ **"Pero he escuchado que todavía existen grupos pro-Kira y la mafia decidió buscar una nueva libreta, ser capaz de asesinar a merced sin rastros significa tomar la delantera y poseer un gran poder...esto no me interesaba hasta que escuche que varias familias enemigas murieron de ataques al corazón"**_

Como casi siempre, Near sabía que las deducciones de Mello eran correctas, pero era muy pronto para definir conclusiones así que respondió con un tono suave- _ **"Concuerdo, pero esto obviamente necesita mayor investigación, descansa por ahora y mañana trabajaremos en ello"**_

Mello que estaba sentado en el borde de la cama lo miró y sonrió divertido _ **-"¿trabajaremos?¿Vamos a hacer esto juntos?"**_

Near se sonrojo ligeramente al escuchar la parte de 'juntos' y asintió- _ **"No creo que tengas otra opción, pero si no estas de acuerdo podrías-"**_

 _ **"No, no, para nada"**_ -Mello lo interrumpió- _ **"creo que será...tolerable"**_ -respondió con sorna

Near sonrió por su tono irónico y se levantó camino a la puerta- _ **"Ojala sea así, buenas noches"**_

 _ **"Cómo sea..."**_ -Bostezó y volteó su rostro lejos de Near- _ **"Duerme bien"**_

Near cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra la pared del pasillo, había logrado escuchar la ultima parte y no sabía que pensar sobre su significado.

* * *

 **N/A: por que no puedo ser una escritora normal y no subir los cap a las 1 am? ;w; bueno creo que tenían ganas de saber la verdad *musica de suspenso* y no se preocupen va a haber mas sufrimiento y drama policial xd pero tambien romance para que no sufran tanto xd (mello date cuenta por dios)**

 **Y esoo sigan apoyando la historia, me encanta leer sus comentarios y que les guste mi historia me motiva aun mas para escribir 3**


	7. Capítulo 7 - Comienzos

**_Capítulo 7 - Comienzos_**

* * *

 _Sentado en un piano, un niño de largos cabellos rubios sonreía danzando sus dedos ágilmente sobre las teclas..._

Near pestañeó con molestia a causa de los rayos de luz que atravesaban las cortinas de su ventana, el sol de la mañana era fuerte y le tomo un momento acostumbrarse. Recorrió su blanca habitación con la mirada, dudando sobre si Mello seguiría en la habitación contigua o se habría escapado temprano como ya veces anteriores. El rubio era una persona leal pero a la vez independiente, así que no soportaba sentirse una carga para alguien más.

La idea de trabajar juntos lo emocionaba pero a la vez lo tenía intranquilo, las veces que hicieron proyectos juntos en Wammy's pues...no resultaron de lo más agradables, sus modos de trabajar eran muy distintos, lo que generaba discusiones sobre cualquier decisión a tomar. Mello lo criticaba por ser demasiado lógico, por perder tiempo profundizando la investigación en vez de actuar y por no querer tomar riesgos, yo criticaba su impaciencia, su imprudencia y su incapacidad de mantenerse alejado emocionalmente de los casos.

Éramos totalmente opuestos y en circunstancias normales se pensaría que involucrarse con el otro resultaría en un caos, pero Near se negaba a pensar aquello, su visión era diferente, para él sus diferencias en vez de distanciarlos hacían que se complementaran. Al mezclar tales mentes opuestas se creaba un equilibrio, los extremos sólo impedían el progreso. Mello era demasiado y Near era insuficiente, pero juntos podían lograr lo que fuera, incluso sobrepasar a L. Near estaba seguro de que trabajando en equipo desvelarían cualquier misterio, sólo hacia falta llevarse un poco mejor...

¿Pero cómo conseguiría eso? Sus habilidades de socialización eran decadentes, la única forma en que intentaba comunicarse con Mello cuando eran niños era sentarse cerca suyo y esperar a que el rubio le dirigiera la palabra. No comprendía la facilidad con la que los demás hacían amigos, mucho menos lazos románticos, hubo una vez en la que intento llamar la atención de Mello en ese modo, era el día de San Valentín, uno de los pocos días en el que tenían libertad de festejar celebraciones que podían 'afectar su desempeño académico y seriedad'.

Near nunca se había interesado por esa fecha, solo una excusa comercial para vender chocolates y cursilerías que ojala garantizaran un noviazgo para los demás chicos. Mello lo disfrutaba pero por razones diferentes, recibía una cantidad considerable de chocolates y bombones por parte de chicas esperanzadas que soñaban con tener una oportunidad del mejor alumno de Wammy's.

A Mello no le importaba ni una de ellas, solo aceptaba los regalos porque, si es que no se han dado cuenta aún, él adora el chocolate (de una forma poco sana a su parecer) y no podía pasar un día sin comer a lo menos 2 barras de chocolate. Near sabía esto y su plan le parecía obviamente inútil, ¿De que serviría enviarle un regalo si ni le importa quién lo envía? Decidió mandarlo de forma más implícita. El día siguiente Mello había recibido chocolates en forma de dados anónimamente.

De seguro Mello ya se había olvidado de eso, probablemente ni siquiera les prestó atención antes de echárselos a la boca. Near suspiró ante la ola de recuerdos que invadió su mente, desde que se reencontró con Mello el pasado parece imposible de abandonarlo. Se levantó pesadamente de la cama y se encaminó hacia el baño, su mirada reflejada en el espejo parecía ser la misma de hace años atrás, en tanto tiempo había cambiado muy poco, mientras que Mello había crecido y madurado significativamente, casi haber perdido la vida más de una vez le hizo tomar conciencia, ya no se sentía invencible ni en la cima del mundo, Near podría jurar que tenía miedo de perder lo que tenía y por fin había entendido la responsabilidad de ser el nuevo L.

Abrió la llave del lavamanos y se mojó el rostro, luego intento arreglar lo mejor que pudo su cabello ondulado y enredado, realmente le hacía justicia a su apodo. Luego de vestirse y asearse salió de su habitación, se paró frente a la pieza en la que estaba Mello (probablemente) pero se sintió incapaz de golpear la puerta, el nerviosismo le recorrió el cuerpo y pensó en lo ridículo que era tener miedo de alguien que conocía desde hace tanto tiempo.

Finalmente tomó valor y tocó la puerta...nada, Near estaba listo para decepcionarse y tirar a la basura todos sus deseos de trabajar juntos cuando escucho un leve ruido, ¿música? Near dio un suspiro de alivio, debía estar en el baño arreglándose, típico de él pasar horas dentro haciendo quién sabe, para luego salir en una nube de loción de afeitar, perfume y viéndose absolutamente encantador. Viendo que iba a estar un buen rato allí dentro prefirió bajar por el ascensor hasta el comedor, donde les esperaba un desayuno listo y humeante. Near contrataba cocineros dado a que su intelecto se limitaba por los quehaceres del hogar, era inepto en todo lo relacionado a limpiar, cocinar, planchar, etc. Si no tuviera el dinero para contratar personas que lo hicieran por él se vería en problemas.

Se sentó en el asiento de enfrente y sorbió un poco de té, su calidez lo calmó para lo que fuera que enfrentara ese día. En la mesa había tostadas con mantequilla que crujían deliciosamente, mermelada, queso, jamón, frutas, leche y unos cuantos pasteles y donas. Había una dona bañada en chocolate y nueces que pensó en dejar para Mello, si no amanecía con algo de chocolate seguramente estaría de malas todo el día.

Minutos después llegó el rubio, vestido con una camiseta holgada sin mangas de color negro y llevando su cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo, la cual acentuaba más su rostro fino y delgado, sus ojos azules como zafiros y su cicatriz que le cubría la mitad del rostro, le daba un aspecto más robusto e intimidatorio. Near aparto la vista de su figura procurando ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

 _ **"Buenos días..."**_ -Dijo indiferentemente con un bostezo, sentándose a la mesa y tomando la dona de chocolate.

 _ **"Buenos días Mello, me sorprende que sigas aquí"**_ \- Mello lo miró molestó con los ojos entrecerrados.

 _ **"Eso solo fue unas cuantas veces, debía irme, tenía trabajo que hacer"**_

 _ **"¿Te comprometerás así también con este trabajo?"-**_ Near estaba tanteando el terreno cuidadosamente para no despertar el enojo del rubio, ya lo conocía y sabia como manejar su temperamento.

 _ **"Lo intentare, pero tú también debes poner de tu parte para que funcione"**_ \- dijo apuntándolo con la cuchara de café

 _ **"Estoy seguro de que funcionará"**_ \- respondió Near con una sonrisa casi invisible, Mello levantó una ceja y lo observó intrigado

 _ **"¿Y bien? ¿Desde donde empezamos?"**_ \- Como siempre Mello estaba impaciente por saber todos los detalles y el método de trabajo, le gustaba hacer una pre visualización clara antes de indagar en una investigación.

 _ **"Creo que primero debemos analizar la situación que describiste ayer, es bastante probable que el asesinato de la familia enemiga este relacionado con la death note o con Kira en sí"**_

El rubio asintió y levantó su plato terminado- _ **"Tenemos que comenzar lo más pronto posible, alguien tan poderoso con un arma como esa va a causar muchas muertes"**_

Near estaba de acuerdo, en realidad la death note hacía un cambio drástico en la mente de cualquiera, entre ellos Light Yagami. Después de terminar su desayuno ambos se dirigieron al cuartel general del SPK, una habitación oscura rodeada de computadoras, pruebas y archivos de casos, todo ordenado perfectamente con un centro vacío pata que Near analizara los casos junto a sus juguetes. Gevanni y Lidner estaban sentados en sus lugares de trabajo, se giraron momentáneamente sin decir una palabra ya que estaban enterados de las noticias, Rester en cambio se ausentó para investigar un caso alterno. Mello se sentía menos nervioso, al memos esta vez no lo apuntaban con pistolas al entrar.

 _ **"Mello, ¿Cuál es el nombre del jefe de la mafia que mencionabas? Lo buscaremos en nuestra base de datos**_ "

El rubio estaba sorprendido por la avanzada tecnología dentro del edificio, él había tenido que arreglárselas solo con la ayuda de Matt para hackear los sitios criminales en la web- _ **"Ross, Rod Ross"**_

En la pantalla central aparecieron fotografías e información de Ross, un hombre moreno y macizo, de cara robusta y amenazadora, tenía calva pero una barba prominente y ojos obscuros que denotaban la naturaleza de su oficio.

 _ **"Es él"**_

* * *

 **N/A: y porque lo pidieron aqui esta el nuevo cap :DD mañana entro a clases que horror no quiero (ToT) pero no tengo mas opcion :c obvio que no significa que deje de actualizar, voy a continuar el fic como pueda! :3 gracias por leer y sigan la historia!**


	8. Capítulo 8 - Fuentes

**Capítulo 8 - Fuentes**

* * *

Ante la gigantesca pantalla Mello se sentía intimidado por la mera fotografía del líder de la mafia. Lo conoció en persona, llevaba un aura intimidante alrededor suyo y sabía de lo que era capaz, después de todo fue quien le dio su primera oportunidad en la organización criminal, todavía recuerda lo que le dijo cuándo se acercó a él

 _ **"Tienes agallas chico, vez en que te estas metiendo y aún así te atreves a hablarme y a burlar a mis hombres. Un niñato como tú me puede servir"**_

A Mello no le pudo haber importado menos quien era, la mafia solo era una herramienta más para detener a Kira, pero según su rango fue subiendo aprendió a temerle. Tal vez no era tan inteligente como Mello pero tenía poder y experiencia, algo de lo que él carecía, así que optó por la mejor opción y se mantuvo a su servicio hasta que tuviera la posibilidad de dirigir por el mismo. No debía subestimarlo, aún menos cuando sus hombres lo tenían en la mira.

 _ **"Halle, busca actividad reciente de Ross durante los últimos meses"**_ \- ordenó Near con su voz monótona y autoritaria, era una voz totalmente diferente a la cual usaba al hablar con él, de alguna forma eso lo hacía sentir especial, por más raro que suene...

 _ **"De acuerdo señor"-**_ ¿Señor? Era algo incómodo escuchar aquello, a veces olvidaba que Near tenía 20 años, ya era mayor de edad y dirigía una organización especializada en investigación criminalista, aún así no podía evitar seguir viéndolo como la misma oveja de hace años atrás.

Halle asintió y tecleó velozmente en la computadora, unos cuantos archivos se mostraron en la pantalla, fechas, direcciones y fotografías de lugares que ya conocía. A pesar de que la mafia se establecía sólo dentro del país sus cuarteles estaban distribuidos estratégicamente (En gran parte gracias a Mello) desde lugares restringidos dentro de la ciudad hasta bases ocultas en territorios desérticos.

 _ **"Dos días atrás, 6 de Noviembre, hubo movimientos inusuales de las 4 mafias principales dentro de Kanto, sus integrantes se movilizaron hacia el área Este, donde vimos actividad reciente de Ross"-**_ Halle dijo con voz seria, pero con un dejo de preocupación que Mello pudo captar

 _ **"Lo más probable es que fijaran una reunión para decidir que hacer con Mello, es más, ya iniciaron una búsqueda, los patrones de actividad alrededor de esta área no podrían significar otra cosa"**_ -Mello tragó saliva con nerviosismo, ya sabía que su muerte falsa traería consecuencias pero no se sentía preparado- _ **"Pero dudo que sepan tu ubicación actual, tan solo examinan el territorio en busca de pistas tuyas"**_ \- Near dijo con seguridad, pero no logró tranquilizarlo.

Mello se arrodilló junto al muro de juguetes alrededor del albino y pensativamente miró hacia la nada, ¿Cómo encontrar a alguien que te busca? Seguir a Ross por su cuenta era muy arriesgado, lo estaban rastreando e investigar lo dejaría siendo presa fácil para sus vigilantes anónimos. Mucho menos iba a dejar que Near lo hiciera, no tenía experiencia en terreno y aunque pudiese defenderse con sus privilegios legales la mafia estaba muy por sobre ello, si así lo querían podían matar por cualquier resentimiento o razones personales, otras veces solo para reclamar su autoridad. Mello no se perdonaría exponerlo a eso, mucho menos perderlo...

De un momento a otro llegó la idea a su cabeza- _ **"Si no puedo encontrar la fuente solo busco el producto"**_ \- Near lo observo intrigado pero pareció entender lo que quería decir _ **-"Ross se involucra en el trafico de armas, sus líneas de entrega son privadas y es el único que las recibe en esta área. Si limitamos el espacio es más probable que lleguen desde esta entrada clandestina, insertemos un rastreador en la mercancía y nos llevará hasta su base actual. Podemos hacerlo mientras están en almacenaje, los guardan antes de entregarlos sólo por seguridad"**_

Near sonrió con admiración- _ **"Brillante"**_

Mello desvío la mirada avergonzadamente, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo elogiaran, con un poco de dificultad recobró la compostura y continuó- _ **"Se que jamás podré realmente escapar la mafia, pero si les dejo claro de lo que soy capaz podrían dejarme con vida, lo creas o no tenemos un código de honor y me deben todo el trabajo que les he dado"**_

Near comprendiendo sus objetivos asintió y se levantó de su fortaleza de muñecos, robots y cartas- _ **"Gevanni, por favor deja listo un grupo de trabajo para mañana, contacta con Nueva York si es necesario"**_ \- Su compañero de trabajo asintió y regresó a su trabajo, mientras tanto Near ya estaba de camino fuera de la oficina- _ **"Mello, recuerda que eres libre de recorrer el edificio con tal de que no salgas"**_ \- El rubio dio un chasquido molesto, no era necesario que se lo repitiera todo el tiempo. Aunque pudiese salir Mello creía que aún así se quedaría

Mello decidió utilizar su tiempo libre para descansar del caso y explorar su habitación. De nuevo se halló frente al librero, lleno de textos escolares, notas, diarios y libros varios que dejó atrás en su adolescencia. Tomó uno al azar y le echó una hojeada, cuando cayó una hoja de papel arrugada al suelo. Mello se inclinó para recoger el papel y leyó lo escrito en una letra elegante pero simple:

 _"Querido Mello_

 _Mis más sinceras felicitaciones por tu magnifica actuación en el piano el día de ayer, demostraste hábilmente tus talentos y me dejaste más que encantado por tu melodía, espero ansioso volver a oírte tocar_

 _-N "_

Mello suspiró ante tanta formalidad por parte de Near solo para decirle que le gustó su actuación en el piano. Años atrás solía sentarse en el piano de cola dentro de la sala común y tocar las partituras que encontraba en la biblioteca o simplemente improvisaba. Near se sentaba al lado suyo sin mencionar una palabra, pero en una ocasión lo observó por el rabillo del ojo con los ojos cerrados y disfrutando de la música, algo de lo que lo creía incapaz.

Mello dejó de tocar cuando supo sobre la muerte de L, toda su concentración se fijó en atrapar a Kira, por lo que la música ya no tenía importancia para él.

Fue cuando recordó que había un piano en el edificio, en el comedor central. Se dirigió indiferentemente hacia allí y observo los espacios blancos y negros mirándolo de vuelta.

Tocar un poco no lastimara a nadie...

* * *

 **N/A: aaaaaaaa perdon por demorarme en actualizar (ToT) pero he andado media ocupada en clases asi que me cuesta encontrar tiempo para escribir :c aun asi muchas gracias por su apoyo y comentarios!**


End file.
